rekindled memories
by zivafan07
Summary: Sequeal to Reminiscent flavour. This continues with the journey of Tony and Ziva , now with baby Adena with them. What lurks in the corners and in the darkness? Will their peaceful life be once again uprooted with the resurrection of some unpleasnt memories? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** **Hey there everyone. Here it is, the sequel to Reminiscent Flavours. I am so happy to present the next part of their journey, but we have one extra member here and that is little Adena. This story takes place 11 months after Reminiscent flavour. For all those new readers you might want to read Reminiscent flavour first to understand this story. Okay now I'll let you read the first chapter. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 1**

_Adena Talia DiNozzo._

"Hey there baby girl." Tony cooed at the little girl. He was sitting on the floor of the living room wearing a shirt and some shorts. The 11 month old baby was sitting with a big smile on her face.

She was babbling away at her father, the sun was streaming in through the big French windows behind Tony, and she was squinting against it trying to look at her dad. Toys were spread all around her and she was trying to put them in her mouth, a sure sign of teething.

"Come here sweetie." Tony said picking up the little girl so that the light was not bothering her eyes.

"What is it Ana? Where is mommy?" he cooed at her.

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes and frowned at him.

"Is she not here? Okay where is daddy? Where is daddy baby girl?" he asked.

Ana looked at him and threw her head back and laughed hiding her face within her tiny hands. Knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah that's right, daddy is here. You know that right, little monkey." he said and started tickling her tummy through her onsie, with his fingers. She squirmed in his lap and hit her head on his chest trying to get away from her father's fingers.

She started turning around and stood up between Tony's legs supporting herself on his shoulder.

"No no no dada. No dada." she babbled beating his face with her tiny hands.

"Why not princess? Why not?" he asked and continued to tickle her. Ana squealed out loud making her mother come out from the kitchen where she was preparing lunch.

"Hey, what are my two darlings doing?" Ziva asked as she kneeled beside Tony and kissed him on his cheek.

Little Ana copied what her mother did and kissed him on the other cheek. Ziva saw this and started laughing.

"What, no love for Ima?" she asked with a pout pointing her cheek, to her daughter.

Ana leaned across Tony and tried kissing her Ima, but Tony kept pulling her back not letting her kiss Ziva.

Ana laughed out loud at her father's antics, but after a while started fussing when she was not allowed near her mother.

"Oh my baby, come here." Ziva cooed and soothed her daughter. "Bad daddy." she admonished Tony for making Ana cry.

"Bab dada." she mumbled into Ziva's shoulder pointing at Tony.

"Oh baby, daddy is so sorry." Tony said trying to look at Ana's face on the other side of Ziva's shoulders.

"Aww." Ziva said. "Tali, Give abba a kissy." Ziva said turning her around.

Ana gave a sloppy, watery kiss on Tony's cheek and snuggled into Ziva once more rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning widely.

"Okay someone needs to go for nap time." Tony cooed and picked up Ana and took her upstairs to her nursery.

He sat on the rocking chair with his little girl on his lap her head on his chest. Her eyes were drooping close and she was stuffing her fingers in her mouth.

Tony hummed a lullaby to little Ana, his nose pressed into her black curls. The past 11 months had been amazing, the little girl had Tony and Ziva completely wrapped around her fingers.

Every step of her growth was awed and amazed at , but the moment she called Tony 'dada' for the first time, Tony started crying and never stopped the entire day.

Little Ana was trying to call mama as well for the past week, and Ziva's heart swelled with emotions every time.

In just a month's time, Adena Talia DiNozzo was going to turn one year old. And Tony felt that she was growing up too quickly for their liking. Tony and Ziva had not got married yet. They wanted to do this once they were properly settled in with Ana.

So once they celebrate their little girls' first birthday, they would have their wedding.

Tony laid down Ana in her crib and stood there watching her chest fall and rise with every breath.

He went down to the kitchen where Ziva was stirring something in a pan. Tony went behind her and after switching off the stove wound his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards to his chest.

Ziva giggled and squirmed within his hold. "Tony..." she called out as he swirled her around and made her sit on top of the counter.

He kissed below her ears and blew cool air over the same spot, Ziva raked her fingers through his hair. Having her Fiancé so close to her, doing such things made her hot and bothered.

"Tony" she moaned as his hands made its way under her shirt and cupped her bare breast. She was extremely sensitive there since she was still breast feeding Ana.

"Tony please stop." she breathed out. Tony kissed her lips once more and smiled at her deviously.

"But why Zi?" Tony whined.

"Because I am still feeding Tali and I am really sensitive and sometimes it hurts. And besides this is going places we both decided we will not do till our wedding night." Ziva said and kissed his nose and hopped off the counter.

"Yeah you are right." Tony said with a slight pout.

After their lunch they snuggled on the couch and went through the few wedding plans they had decided on.

Suddenly little Ana's cry filled the room through the baby monitor. Tony got up and went towards the nursery.

He brought down the hungry little girl, "Hey mommy my tummy is hungry!" Tony said in a childish voice poking Ana's tummy.

She was getting irritated with hunger and started flailing her little arms, hitting Tony in the face.

"Oh someone is getting violent." Tony said as he handed her over to Ziva.

"Is my baby hungry?" she asked as she blew raspberries in Ana's stomach.

Ana had tears in her eyes, "Oh sweet heart, don't cry." She opened her blouse and held her securely while feeding her.

Ziva wiped away her daughters' tears as she kept sucking and drinking her mother's milk.

**A/N: So how was it? Adena will be called Ana by everyone except Ziva who will call her by her middle name Tali. Please leave a review before you leave and I'll be happy **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; Adena is a piece of my imagination. The rest belong to CBS and I do not make any profit with this story.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**THE NEXT DAY**

The elevator dinged and out came the DiNozzo family. Ana was in Tony's arms. Ziva following them with their NCIS back packs and a baby bag.

"Hey good morning McGee, Carter." Tony greeted as he made his way to his seat.

Sarah had been made a permanent part of the MCRT team, since Ziva could no longer work long hours and did not go chasing suspects.

She had learnt a lot from Ziva in the field and for once in her lifetime she felt as if she was part of a family.

"Who do we have here today?" Sarah cooed at Ana as she approached Tony's desk.

Ana who had still not woken up completely, kept rubbing her eyes and yawning, snuggled into her father's chest.

"Adena come to me, come to Aunt Sarah?" she called out to the little girl. In the past year she had been bonding with Ziva and Abby and that meant the baby was also close to her aunts.

Once Ana went into Sarah's arms they both took off towards Ana's favourite place at NCIS, 'Abby's lab'.

By 4pm, the work day was over for Ziva and she packed up all the toys littered around the bullpen and started packing up her things.

She kissed Tony and slowly without waking sleeping Tali, picked her up and headed home.

At home Ziva changed Tali's clothes and lay her down in her crib, in just her diaper as it was a really hot afternoon outside. Ziva too got comfortable in some shorts and started preparing sandwiches to take to the picnic at the park, the team had decided on.

By the time Tony got home an hour later Ziva was feeding Ana, sitting on the couch. Ziva had a frown on her face and was biting her lips.

"Hey honey, how is it going?" he asked as he kissed the top of both of their heads.

"Tony something is wrong!" Ziva said as she looked down upon the baby sucking from her breast.

"What is it, Ziva?" Tony asked instantly worry lacing his voice

"I don't know, she woke up with a scream that was very unnatural for her wake up routine. I thought she was hungry and tried to feed her, her favourite squashed fruits, but she kept ignoring it. So I thought of nursing her but she is not drinking, Tony. Something is bothering her and I have no idea what?" Ziva said almost at the brink of crying.

"Hey don't worry maybe she didn't sleep right? She is drinking now isn't she?" he asked as he peered down at his daughters' face that was making sucking motions.

"No Tony, she isn't drinking. She is just making actions. And when I try to pull away she starts screaming. She is doing this just for comfort. She has done this before when she was sick." Ziva said tears now making their way down her face.

"Okay, sweet heart, shh, don't cry. We will see what is wrong. Just try giving her to me I'll distract her." Tony said.

Once Ana was pulled away from her mother's chest she started screaming, Tony got up and walked around with her making soothing circles on her back. After about 15 minutes she started settling down, now only whimpering.

"Tony, what if she is sick? Do we need to take her to the doctor?" she asked worried.

"Okay let's first let Ducky check her over if he finds anything wrong we will take her to the hospital." Tony said.

The team were bound to arrive at 6'o'clock, and from there they were to head to a nearby park. Ana loved playing in the park with her mother and father and Tony and Ziva made sure they took her there often, and sometimes invited the team to join them.

Today she was sticking like glue to her parents not allowing them to put her down for a moment. When the team arrived Ziva went to get changed and Tony had Ducky check Ana over.

"Children usually get colicky, or gassy at times this could be too painful for them. Maybe Adena here is experiencing that, let me just check." Ducky said and pressed into various places on her tummy but she did not react as if she was in pain.

"Okay may be she is just cranky because she didn't sleep well, or had a bad dream or something. Some fresh air would help her." Duck said as she lightly pinched her chubby cheek.

Abby came over to the couch and sat beside Tony who had Ana in his lap; she was snuggling into Tony's chest with her head buried deep into his chest.

Abby tried to cheer her up with, Bert she had brought with her, but every time the fart noise came instead of giggles of delight there were screams of horror and she clutched the front of Tony's shirt tightly.

Sarah too tried all she could but didn't succeed, when Ziva came out in midst of doing her hair Tony got up and tried handing her over to Gibbs so that he could get ready. Ana screamed bloody murder and kept squirming in his arms.

"Hey sweet pie, this is grandpa. What is it sweet heart?" Gibbs tried to console but she didn't stop screaming and trying to escape towards her mother.

Ziva left her hair as it is and made her way to Ana, she couldn't bear to stand and hear her daughter's screams.

She took her in her arms and sat down on the couch sideways. She asked Sarah to help put her hair in pony tail all the while talking nonsense to her baby in Hebrew. It usually helped calm her down but today none of the usual tricks worked.

Ana started moving her face all over her chest searching for her mother's breast, the only thing that seemed to bring her comfort. Ziva went into the kitchen and sat on a chair and opened a couple of buttons of her blouse and allowed Ana to snuggle. The skin to skin contact helped her settle down.

Half an hour later the team found themselves in the park, the sun was setting and the noise and sight around them brought a smile to their face except Ana who was in her mother's arms.

A few minutes later when they were all sitting around and having sandwiches Tony fed Ana the squashed fruits Ziva had brought from home. McGee took out Ana's pink plastic ball that she usually played with and tried to lure Ana out of Ziva's lap.

"Okay I don't think this is helping. Let's head home." Ziva announced, when Gibbs tried taking her once again and she started squirming

"Ziver take the day off tomorrow and take her to her doctor." Gibbs said as they made their way back to the DiNozzo house.

Once inside Tony took Ana from Ziva and turned towards the team, "okay Ana wish them all a goodnight, and give them a kiss." Tony cooed.

Ana sleepily raised her head and said 'gudnigh" and buried her head back into Tony's shoulders.

Tony carried her back to the nursery but as soon as they crossed the door to the master bedroom, Ana started screaming and pulling him there.

"What is it Ana? You wanna sleep with mommy and daddy?" he asked and Ana nodded.

"Okay how about we change your dress and then we will go in there okay", he said and started walking towards the nursery again.

Ana kept crying, babbling and screaming "pwease" and trying to escape his hold, "Adena stay still for a moment. What is it princess? Why are you crying so much?" Tony asked as he approached her crib and took out her favourite yellow blankie that Ziva had knit while she was pregnant with Ana.

As he pulled out the blanket, something heavy fell out of the folds of the bedding of the crib, and as he looked down his eyes went wide, "ZIVA" he yelled as Ana started screaming again.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review before you leave and I'll be happy **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! I know the cliff hanger was cruel but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; Adena is a piece of my imagination. The rest belong to CBS and I do not make any profit with this story.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

It had been a few seconds since Tony had disappeared with Ana up the stairs.

They could once again hear the screams and tantrums of the infant.

"Somehow I have a bad feeling about this. In this one year since she was born she was never so inconsolable. It is like something really bad is going to happen." Ziva said frowning.

"Ziva, my dear it will be noth..." Ducky started but was cut off.

"ZIVA" Tony yelled, from upstairs.

Ziva jumped out of the couch in an instant grabbing her gun from the table she ran up the stairs, having Gibbs and McGee and Sarah follow her.

Once she approached the nursery she was relieved to see both Tony and Tali still there alive and breathing. But Tony had an expression of horror on her face and Tali was screaming her lungs out.

Tony turned around with a stunned expression and looked at Ziva, "Zi put the weapon away and take Ana away from here. I think I know what has been up with her." Tony said.

Ziva handed her weapon to Sarah and picked up Tali from her father's arms, her face and eyes were red from all the crying.

"Ziva check if she is hurt anywhere." Tony told Ziva.

"Tony what is it?" Ziva asked confused by both Father and daughter's behaviour.

Tony picked up an onsie from the floor that Ana was wearing in the morning, and used that, in order to not tamper evidence, to pick up a large sharp knife from the crib, "Someone was in here this afternoon. That is what has Ana so terrified."

Ziva's eyes went wide looking at the knife in Tony's hand, she hurried with her baby to the changing table and laid her there taking off every piece of clothing and inspecting every inch of the terrified infant. "Oh tataleh I am so sorry. I should have known, I should have come and checked." Ziva talked to her daughter, apologising to the ignorant baby.

Sarah came from behind and laid a hand upon Ziva's shoulder, "Ziva we will take care of her don't worry, I'll put her to sleep." Sarah offered and took the now whimpering baby to her parents' bedroom.

Ziva moved towards the rest of the team standing near the crib, Tony still had the knife in his hands and the very size of it scared the living daylights out of her. What if the intruder had intended to do more than leave that knife beside her daughter? What if she had been a minute late to come up and check on her screaming daughter?

Gibbs started ruffling all the blankets in the crib searching for anything more the intruder might have left. After a moment he held up a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the contents.

He looked at Ziva then Tony and let out a breath he was holding.

"What is it boss?" Tony asked as he took the paper from him and read it; he immediately let the knife fall down and ran out of the room. Ziva took the paper and read it with a frown.

"_Remember my promise DiNozzo, next time it will be stuck in her and not lying beside her."_

The note read. Ziva raised her head and looked at Gibbs with doubt in her expression.

"Ray Cruz" Gibbs breathed out.

"Ziva, go and be with Adena and Tony. They need you, we will be here tonight and process all the evidence we can collect. We will catch the one who has done this." Gibbs said.

Ziva headed out of the nursery and into their bedroom. She saw Ana sleeping there peacefully and Tony lying besides her stroking her black curls.

Ziva closed the door and slid along it to the floor; she had her head in her hands and was sobbing.

Tony came and sat besides her wrapping his arms around Ziva and kissed the top of her hair, "Hey don't cry, it's going to be alright she is here and well, we need to concentrate on that Zi, she will need us, and we need to be there for her. We will get through this I promise." He reassured.

"How could I do this my own daughter, Tony? What kind of a mother who doesn't know that her child is in danger? If I had been a minute late she would be laying de..." she said but was cut off.

"Don't think like that Ziva. Please hold yourself together, we need you. Whoever it was came with the intention of leaving a warning and not hurting her. We will find them." Tony said.

"But I don't understand Ray is in prison and how could he do any of this?" Ziva asked.

"He is not alone Zi, he was never alone. They were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike." he said. They got up from the floor and sat on the bed either side of their daughter who was making sucking motions with her mouth in her sleep.

Ziva patted Ana's head rhythmically assuring the little child and making her sleep peaceful.

"How can he do this? In whatever twisted way it is, she is his blood, technically his child, how can he even think of hurting such an innocent life." Ziva said and looked up to see the pained expression on her fiancé's face. "What is it Tony? What are you not telling me?" she asked.

"He said something during the interrogation, that still makes my blood boil. That message in that paper today was a confirmation of his intentions." He said as he studied the peaceful features of the sleeping child.

_flashback_

_Ray curled up in pain and that was when the second blow came right into his groin. Tony kept hitting him, he held on to his shirt and yanked him on to his feet and threw him against the stone wall hitting his head and sliding back to the ground._

_"You won't kill me, you will need me to know what is planned ahead for that bitch and that kid inside her." "It won't be even old enough to call for its mommy before I cut it into pieces and send them back to her." Ray growled trying to gain leverage_

_"And you will lose your body parts sooner than we planned, I won't let you even close enough to breathe the same air as Ziva and our child will." Tony growled back pressing his foot into the other man's shoulder joint._

_He screamed out in pain, and thrashed on the ground. "You are not going anywhere for a very long time Cruz, You won't even know when you spilled the beans about your big secret plans. And if you think you'll escape or die before that I don't think you know me too well" Gibbs growled._

_Ray kept looking at Tony, blood flowing out of every hole in his face. "Protecting that bitch like always aren't you DiNozzo, and now adopting that little **** of hers as well. Well guess what, that little filth is mine I put it in there, inside your precious girlfriend." _

Ziva had a terrified expression in her eyes as she heard Tony relay for the first time, all that Ray had told during the interrogation.

She lay down without another word and pulled her daughter closer; Ana snuggled into the familiar warmth of her mother and buried her face in Ziva's chest. Ziva kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes making tears drop from them.

Tony switched off the bedside lamp and curled behind his daughter, flinging his arm across Ziva's waist protecting both of them from the unseen danger.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review before you leave and I'll be happy **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! Also I am going back to updating this story once every week, I am currently busy with family matters so will try my best to work with this story. But please keep up with your amazing support it will help me with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, Adena is a piece of my imagination. The rest belong to CBS and I do not make any profit with this story.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Tony and Ziva woke the next morning to incessant babbling coming from the baby lying in the middle. She had her fists and her legs curled upwards in the air.

"Dada" she squealed happily when she saw Tony opening his eyes. Tony smiled sleepily and bent down to kiss Ana all over her face even leaving a few sloppy kisses on the girl's face.

"nanana" the baby babbled as she turned towards her mother and kept babbling and smiling widely.

"Who is a happy baby this morning?" Ziva cooed as she lifted Tali's PJ shirt and blew raspberries there. The little girl squealed in delight and flailed her arms and legs hitting her parents in their stomach and faces.

"Okay someone in here stinks what do you say about a shower?" Ziva said and picked up her daughter and headed to the bathroom. Tony went into the still forbidden room and brought some change of clothes and diapers for Ana.

Ziva and Ana came down the stairs after their shower. Ana was wearing a short pink dress that was short enough that her diaper was showing, her black ringlets wild after the shower had pink clips attached to it by her choice, she saw Gibbs in the living room and squealed "grampa" and ran to him winding her tiny arms around his legs.

"Hey there sunshine." Gibbs called to Ana before throwing her up in the air and catching her in his arms, he smiled down to her.

"Someone slept well." McGee commented as he stood up and tickled her while she was still in Gibbs arms.

"No, pwease." she pleaded squirming out of his reach while giggling hysterically.

"Hey there Ana come have your food. And then we need to get ready to leave." Tony called out picking her up from Gibbs and handing her over to Ziva in the kitchen.

"What more did we find boss?" Tony asked as he entered the living room with three cups of coffee.

"Well we have dusted the room for prints. We got some from the window sill, but otherwise nothing. So the person must have reached through the open window and placed the knife and the note. And seeing a stranger in the room Ana must have screamed." McGee informed.

Just then the three women and Ana returned from the kitchen, Ziva sat with Ana on her lap beside Tony, feeding her baby food. Sarah and Abby collected all the evidences and left for NCIS so that they could start searching.

After all of them finished their coffees, Gibbs and McGee stood up to leave.

"Gibbs?" Ziva called. Who turned to look at her?

"In a few weeks it is Tali's first birthday; we wanted to celebrate it here. But with all this that has happened yesterday. I would feel safer if we did it elsewhere." Ziva said.

"What I mean to say is..." she continued.

"Ziver I would be happy if she celebrates her birthday at my house, you don't have to ask." Gibbs said reading Ziva's mind. He leaned down and kissed Ziva's cheek and the top of Ana's head.

Tony went to show them to the door and promised to be there at NCIS in about an hour.

When he came back he saw Ana playing with the now empty food bowl and Ziva stroking her daughters curls while being deep in thought.

He went and sat beside them; he placed a hand on Ana's back and stroked it comforting her and him as well.

"What are you thinking Ziva?" Tony asked.

"When I first came to know I was pregnant with her, I was scared that she will remind me of him, Tony. And that fear remained when she was born. And although there are so many little similarities between her and Ray, which is natural considering he...he.' she took a deep breath and continued.

"It didn't bother me for the entire one year we have had her, Tony. But now after what almost happened yesterday, seeing the colour of her hair, the one thing she entirely inherited from him. It scares me Tony." Ziva said pressing her nose against her daughter's cheek inhaling her baby scent.

"Ziva she is our baby girl. Why would you be scared of her? I mean I understand what he did to you but..." Tony said.

"Not scared of her, but scared for her Tony. What if he takes her away from me, seeing her reminds me that she is a part of him too. That in some way he has rights over her." Ziva said.

"Zi, you aren't making any sense right now. If he tries to fight for her paternity, no judge in their right mind would grant it to such a maniac." Tony said.

"With someone like Ray, paternity suits, courts and judges don't matter. He ... he will not hesitate to

Take her away forcefully." she said tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god! Ziva. Do you think he will do something like that and get away with it? Ana has so many people ready to give their life for her. She has me Ziva, I don't call myself her father for nothing." he said.

'Why don't you trust me Ziva?" Tony said laying his hand on her knees.

"I do Tony, I trust you with my life. But what you told me last night about the interrogation with Ray. It just makes me feel like I'll lose her." Ziva said hugging her daughter tighter.

"Zi do you remember what you said to me that night I came back from interrogating him?" Tony asked removing Ana from her embrace and putting her on the floor with her toys. He pulled Ziva close and tucked her within his arms.

"You said to listen to voices that matter Ziva, I want you to do that now." Tony said.

"I love you Ziva. I can't wait to make you my wife. I can't wait for the three of us to be officially the DiNozzo family."

"I can't wait to make love to you on our wedding night Ziva." Tony whispered and pressed his lips to the side of her neck kissing her there and inhaling her scent.

He turned her face towards him and looked into her eyes intently, "I love you Ziva. Don't listen to the other voices. Just you, me and Ana. That's it baby, we are that what matters." Tony said.

He picked up Ana onto his lap and kissed her chubby cheek, "Give mamma a kissy, sweet heart." Tony said.

"Mamma" Ana squealed before she leaned forward and held her mother's face in her tiny hands and kissed Ziva on the lips.

Ziva had tears in her eyes once she heard her daughter call her. Tony pulled her closer and whispered, "Told you it is only us who mattered." he said with a grin.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review before you leave and I'll be happy **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I know it has been so long. I had no time to sit and even upload the next chapter. I have many chapters already written up and waiting to be uploaded but still I get no time to upload them. I am extremely sorry I promise to upload regularly from now on. For now hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; Adena is a piece of my imagination. The rest belong to CBS and I do not make any profit with this story.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The two partners entered the Squad room floor, Ziva had Ana on her hip who was clutching a small bunny toy in her hand and animatedly babbling to it.

They sat on their respective desks and Ziva placed Ana on her play mat beside her desk with some of her toys. She was reluctant to leave her daughter at the day care or hire a baby sitter so soon after the incident.

"Oh! Ziva, Tony you guys are here, Gibbs wants you down at Abby's lab." Sarah said as she entered the bullpen.

Tony stood up to leave and as soon as Ziva did, Ana screamed and clutched her legs. "No go mamma." she pleaded.

"Tataleh Ima will be right back; I am going to see aunt Abby. You can stay here with Aunt Sarah right?" Ziva tried to convince her daughter.

Ana was having none of it and tried to scramble up her legs. Ziva sighed and turned to Tony "You go ahead Tony; I can't bring her down there when Abby possibly has that man's photo or identity and that knife down there." She said.

Tony nodded his head and went over to them and kissed the top of Ana's head and then went down to the lab.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Music was blaring through the open doors of the lab and the forensic scientist was busy on the lab table inspecting the knife.

"Hey Tony" she called out when she heard Tony enter and went to hug him. "How's is little Adena?" she asked.

"She seems fine, although she is now super glued to Ziva. So somewhere inside she is still scared we expected nothing less." he said.

"What have you got Abbs?" Tony asked moving towards the computer.

"Everything." she said and smiled at Tony before turning to the computer.

"The only finger print we have got is that of a partial from the window of the nursery, and needless to say that was nothing to go on unless I have a full fingerprint to match it with. But then I was reminded of something we uncovered a year ago." She said and looked expectantly for a reply from Tony who looked confused.

"Blood! Tony, remember the night we caught Cruz and you shot one of his men on his leg?" Abby asked.

"Yeah but we didn't get any hits on that did we?" Tony countered.

"No we didn't. But now we do. Guess what? Our invader from yesterday was quite busy the last year with assisting a bank robbery and serving his time in jail." Abby said.

"So we got a hit?" Tony asked.

"Yes we got a hit. And even more interesting is the fact that the knife man yesterday is the same as the one you shot a year ago. I got his finger prints from the records and it matches the partial. We got dirt bag No1." she said triumphantly handing over a piece of paper with information to Tony.

"You are the best Abbs." he said and hurried out of the lab.

**SQUAD ROOM**

"Hey there sweet pea come to grandpa, let mommy do her work." Gibbs said seeing that Ana kept clicking random keys on Ziva's key board as her mother was trying to type up some report.

Ana went over to Gibbs and got in his lap and started drawing on a piece of paper all the while babbling.

Tony came into the bullpen rushing, "we got a name for the knife Guy." he said.

"Well what are you waiting for? David go with him." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs." Ziva said unsure of leaving Ana a she was really clingy today.

"I'll distract her; get out of here before she notices." Gibbs said.

"Sweetheart how about we go down and have some candy?" Gibbs asked. Ana lifted her head from her drawing masterpiece and nodded enthusiastically.

Gibbs left the bullpen while Tony and Ziva too slipped out.

**SUSPECT'S HOUSE**

Tony and Ziva were standing outside a house that was more like a shed than a house, the entire place smelled weird.

They listened for sound from within, when they heard none Ziva tried to push the door, and it easily gave away and opened. Both of them had their guns at the ready and searched inside the house there was a hall a small kitchen and a smaller bathroom.

Ziva was checking the back window when she smelled something start to burn. "Tony?" she called out.

They both went out to see the curtains on fire and slowly the furniture was starting to catch fire as well.

"shit" Tony muttered as the smoke increased in the room. Tony started coughing as his weak lungs couldn't take it .

Ziva pushed Tony back towards the kitchen which was comparatively clear. She moved towards the door and tried to touch the handle which was burning. She tried to kick the door and after a few failed attempts managed to get it open. "Tony" she called and then they both got out of the burning house.

Tony instantly fell against a nearby tree and started coughing violently. Ziva went beside him and gave him a bottle of water from her backpack.

From a distance they heard a car door slam, Ziva ran fast to see the man get into a car "NCIS, freeze" she called out.

The man ignored her and started backing out from the yard, Ziva shot two rounds one in each tire failing his attempts at escaping.

The man still got out of the car and ran towards the fence behind the house, he didn't get far when Ziva appeared out of nowhere and punched him on his face.

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS**

Tony and Ziva returned with the suspect. Ziva took him directly to interrogation room and headed back to the bullpen.

She saw Tony slumped in his chair his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Tony you need to go and get checked up by Ducky." she said sitting on the edge of his desk and running her hands through his hairs.

McGee returned a moment later to see both of them covered in soot and dishevelled.

'What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"The suspect saw us coming and when we went inside put the place on fire." Ziva said.

"That's crazy. You alright DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Never better" he replied sarcastically.

"That is why the place smelled weird it was gasoline." Ziva contemplated.

"I am going to clean up." she said and moved towards the showers. Tony following her.

When they got back they saw Ana sitting on Tony's chair playing with Sarah who was sitting on a chair beside her. She looked up to see her parents coming.

"Mamma" she screamed and a moment later she pouted throwing out her hands wanting to be picked up.

Ziva took her in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Hey Tali." she cooed.

"You go mamma." she complained with a pout and tears in her eyes.

"Sorry baby Mommy and daddy had to work." Ziva tried to explain.

"No go pwease." she pleaded shaking her head.

"Okay I'll not go." Ziva said with a smile.

Tony came and stood before them, "hey princess, you didn't miss daddy?" he asked with a pout.

"No dada." the little girl said laughing and shaking her head.

He gasped in horror and went to tickle her. Ana squirmed in her mother's arms and screamed, "No ,no, no."

Gibbs entered the bullpen and walked towards Tony "observation room" he said and went towards the back elevator.

**A/N: So how was it? Please, please leave a review before you leave and I'll be happy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Okay so I got only one review for the previous chapter. And hence I am not even sure that any of you are reading this anymore or are interested in this story or not. I am requesting my regular readers as well as all those reading my work to please review, even if it is a single word comment, please! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; Adena is a fragment of my imagination. The rest belong to CBS and I do not make any profit with this story.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gibbs entered the interrogation room and saw the man sitting on the chair his cuffed hands were on the table and his head was resting on them lolling from side to side.

As soon as Gibbs entered the room he raised his head and looked at him with an expression of fear, "Look man I know what I did this afternoon was wrong but you have to know..." he started.

"What? What is it that you wanted that you would burn down your own house that had two federal agents in it?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I was scared okay. I just got out of jail now. I can't go there again." he mumbled.

"Should have thought of that before putting the house on fire trying to kill my agents and attempting to kill their child." Gibbs said sternly.

"No that is not true, I just kept the knife and note I didn't kill that kid." The suspect defended.

"Who asked you to do that?" Gibbs asked trying to keep his calm.

"I don't know ..." he started explaining when Gibbs lost his control and stood abruptly making the chair topple over.

"You scared my granddaughter and as far as we know tried to kill her. I sure as hell want to know who paid you to do that Marcus." Gibbs yelled.

"I am telling the truth man I don't know, I get anonymous messages of instructions I follow them and I get paid I don't enquire who pays it or how they pay me..." The suspect was now trying to edge his chair away from the seething older man.

"Money! that is what this is about?" Gibbs yelled slamming the table.

"Look I needed it, you don't understand..." He tried to explain.

"Yeah I damn well don't understand. She is a one year old baby. Scumbags like you deserve to rot in jail." Gibbs yelled and moved towards the door.

"Wait, there is something else." Marcus said. His face had a different look one of remorse or something similar.

Gibbs stood there near the door.

"The instruction was not to just keep the knife, it...it said to make a cut on her hand and then place the knife beside her." he confessed.

"Look I didn't do it. I couldn't. Doesn't that matter?" He asked trying to get out of his predicament.

"You didn't do this for the child. You couldn't do it because her mother came there." Gibbs said pointing his finger at him.

Gibbs opened the door and went out to see his senior field agent standing there leaning against the wall, his face was contorted with anguish and pain.

"She could have got hurt if Ziva hadn't got there on time, Boss." Tony said.

"I know DiNozzo. But Ana is not hurt she is right here with us."

"None of us saw that coming DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"She was at home Gibbs. Some where she is supposed to be safe."Tony said his head hanging.

"We will find out who did this Tony." Gibbs said patting the other man on the shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony asked as they walked back to the squad room.

"Yeah, well he is in prison DiNozzo. So there must be a middle man. Who we need to find." Gibbs said.

**SQUAD ROOM**

When Tony entered the bullpen he found Ana sleeping on the mat beside Ziva's desk. Tony bend down and stroked her black curls.

After a moment's thought he picked her up. Ana stirred in her sleep then snuggled back into the warmth of her father's chest.

Tony went to his desk and sat there cradling his baby girl stroking her back and comforting both of them in the process. Ziva looked up in confusion.

After a few minutes seeing that Tony wasn't working Gibbs called them and asked them both to take a break and go out for lunch.

Tony got up with Ana and headed for the elevator. Ziva was startled at his actions. Ana had been clingy all morning but now it seemed both father and daughter were the same.

"Ziver let her sleep here we'll look after her." Gibbs said.

"No let it be Gibbs. He needs Ana's comfort now." Ziva said as she went towards her husband- to- be and daughter.

**AT THE CAFE**

Tony and Ziva were sitting on a table at the cafe, Ziva had a salad in front of her and Tony had his sandwich in front of him. Both of them had not touched their lunch.

Tony was still cuddling with Ana, his hand stroking her head and his nose pressed into her cheek.

Ziva had her cheek resting on her palm and was observing father daughter duo carefully.

"It looks like you haven't seen her in forever." Ziva commented with a slight smile.

"He was not supposed to just keep the knife Zi. He was instructed to cut her with it." Tony blurted out looking at Ziva.

"What? Oh my god!" Ziva said horrified.

Ana started stirring. Tony held her away from his body and saw her rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Dada" she called out looking at tony.

"Hey there baby girl. Had a good nap?" he asked cheerfully for the sake of the little girl.

She nodded her head and once again laid her head in the crook of Tony's neck.

Ana saw her mother and with a sleepy smile extended her hand, Ziva held her hand smiling and cooing at her.

**A/N: So how was it? Please, please leave a review before you leave and I'll be happy **


End file.
